fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erza Scarlet (God Genesis/GxC)
|-|Erza Scarlet= |-|War Goddess= |-|Celestial War Maiden= Erza Scarlet is one of the many beings transported to Azura's multiverse due to the power of Diodora. Due to how she was in her world, she was converted straight into a goddess of war. Erza does not side with any faction upon coming to Azura's multiverse. She has her own followers which she loves more than anything. She becomes a very popular matron of war, serving as a Great Teacher someone that is willing to teach all species how to fight properly if they seek her guidance while also inspiring others in battle. She fought with Aurora but was defeated, however she severely injured the evil goddess forcing her to maintain a low profile. She is one of the most respected Gods along with Hera, Rhea, and Salem. History (WIP) Divinity level Erza has a divinity level of 100,000,000 and up to 1,750,000,000 in War Goddess state and 2,500,000,000 in Celestial War Maiden. Appearance See picture Personality Erza is a strict woman. Even more so when she evolved into a war goddess after the transition. Like Hera she often handles situations in the most serious manner, leaving no time to fool around. This is why she also becomes one of the more respected gods. Erza is also reasonable and Honorable. She does not do something she considers unfair or unhonorable, regardless of the situation. She has the spirit of a warrior at it's fullest. Due to being a goddess of war, she itches for combat like the rest of them. Secretly, she feels an arousal when she clashes with a strong warrior, however unlike Remia she does not show it. Erza has much better self control than the angel of war. Unlike how she was in her world, Erza is not willing to hesitate to kill people or beings if she considers them an enemy. Erza admires those that can fight, and she encourages others in battle so that they can prevail, something she shares with Athena. Even though Erza seems like a nice goddess somewhat, she does get excited seeing war and bloodshed. She explained to Natsu that she no longer has to hold back with her new powers and position. Erza still has deep feelings for the members of her guild, however they aren't as strong as they were before. What she cares for the most are the beings that worship her and send her prayers on a daily basis when her name get's more well known. She will not hesitate to kill and destroy anything that threatens her followers. As a war goddess, Erza is quite confident in battle. As shown in her fights with the others, as well as with Aurora and Kenpachi. She also felt like weapons were always holding back her true potential, so she turned her celestial armor into her strongest armor since it does not use weapons at all. Erza is not someone willing to miss an opportunity to train others regardless of their species. Due to her being one of the best sword fighters and arguably the best hand to hand fighter, she has trained humans, angels, demons, and gods. Erza is more mature as a goddess. She acts as a caring mother to all those she considers allies. She is not always strict however, in non serious situations she can be quite the party girl. Like cana, she developed an addiction to alcohol even tho she is affected twice as much. Erza in her drunk state can be scary, as she wants to throw down with anyone that can fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Erza Scarlet, Goddess of War, War Queen, Great Teacher Origin: God Genesis/Genesis x Crisis Gender: Female Age: 21, technically beyond time Classification: Goddess of War, Fairy Tail Mage (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, God Magic, Magic (Due to her godhood, she has complete control over magical forces that surpass the level of mages), Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Creation (Can easily create things with mere will and thoughts), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Erza can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal, Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Erza can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master of All Weapons, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is highly resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Can fight evenly with other gods of war such as Athena, Ares, Remia, Sigrun and Kenpachi Zaraki. Stalemated a casual Lilith) | Multiverse level+ (Much stronger than before, comparable to Rhea and Salem) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Typhon and Dragon Goddess Irene. Fought on par with Aurora briefly) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal to Athena and Sigrun) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Rhea and Salem) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Can easily destroy multiverses and voids with just sword slashes) | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ (Gave Aurora serious injuries with her kicks) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from Lilith and other gods of war) | Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Rhea and Salem) | Multiverse level+ (Survived attacks from a serious Aurora) Stamina: Godlike. Like all gods, angels, and demons, she can fight for eternity until she is knocked out or killed Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: War Goddess and Celestial War Maiden Armors Intelligence: Supergenius. Much more intelligent than before. As a war goddess her intelligence and wits far surpass even the smartest humans. Knowledgeable in every type of weapon and fighting style. Weaknesses: Divine weapons such as Gungnir and The Spear of Longinus can kill or severely injure her. Key: Base | War Goddess | Celestial War Maiden Notable Attacks/Techniques: (WIP) Infinite Heaven's Wheel: Erza is able to summon an infinite amount of swords she uses in her heaven's wheel armor. She then launches them at a target, she is even capable of altering the size of each sword. Blumenblatt (Profusion of Swords): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with of her sword. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time. She is also capable of making the swords explode after they had already pierced the target. Circle Sword: Erza summons the swords from her heaven's wheel armor and they circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades." The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza, and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first. Upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. The range of this ability is of universal scale. Trinity Shot Omega: Erza slashes at her opponent with two swords and fires a wave of energy at the target. This attack is easily capable of penetrating barriers. Pentagram Sword: Erza slashes at her opponent in a pentagram formation. When she does so, it nullifies one's ability to regenerate completely. Moon Flash: Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. She can also utilize different types of elements when she uses this ability such as burning a target from existence, or freezing them solid. Flame Goddess Cloak: Erza channels the heat from her flame empress armor and forms a fiery aura round her body acting as fire resistance as well as cold. Flame Slash Annihilation: Erza channels her sword with the heat from her flame empress armor and then does an extremely powerful slash generating flames. She is capable of burning away an entire multiverse with this ability with ease. Flame Wheel: Erza summons an infinite amount of fire swords all around her. Such swords are capable of protecting her from harm by circling around her burning whatever touches it away. She can also guide the swords and have them fire at a target, impaling and burning them out of existence. Lightning Goddess Cloak: Erza channels the electricity from her lightning empress armor and forms an electrical aura around her body capable of acting as resistance against lighting based attacks, such as the abilities from Zeus and Thor. Lighting Beam of Destruction: Erza charges up her sword in lightning energy and fires an extremely potent blast at the target which is capable causing a large devastating explosion on contact. Sea Kings Tsunami: Erza charges her sword up with blue energy, points her sword upward, and does a downward slash creating a large tsunami that crushes whatever it touches. Adamantine Barrier: Erza has the ability to create extremely potent magical shields with her sword capable of defending agaisnt the most powerful abilities. Sonic Claw: Erza channels the power from her flight armor and flies with extreme speed dashing towards her target at and slashes them multiple times from every direction. Ultra Photon Slicer: Erza is capable of releasing a large blast of energy from her sword by doing a slashing motion or by pointing it at a target. Such energy is capable of causing large destruction destroying everything it makes contact with. Nakagami Armor: A set of armor Erza could don once she released her Second Origin. Anyone who can wear the armor will be able to dispel Magic and wield a peerless sword. Erza is capable of cutting through space using this armor. However, this form has been augmented by Erza merging the powers of all her other armors into this one. Greatly increasing her strength, speed, durability, and giving her all the abilities from her others armors but augmented to a very high degree. Nakagami Starlight: An attack that slashes midair, cuts a hole through it and opens the space. She used this to bypass Minerva's spatial magic. She is capable of using this in her Heart Kreuz Armor. Blade Wings: Erza summons the wing-like swords from her Ataraxia armor. These swords can act as a shield. Moreover, any of the swords mentioned above can also be easily summoned and used for offensive purposes. The swords can "dance" on command in mid-air, similar to the circle of swords of the Heaven's Wheel Armor, to attack multiple foes simultaneously. According to Erza, these swords are capable of landing blows without making direct contact, allowing her to bypass other her foes' defenses. Wind God Slice: Erza slashes with her sword horizontally, capable of blowing away anything and everything around her. Celestial Armor: This armor takes the form of a revealing blue garb with a golden chain collar around the neck area, along with diamond earrings and matching colored hair accessories. On her legs are two large diamond patches while around her arms are cape-like garments to complete her armor's design while not providing any footwear. This is one of the 3 armors she still has in her possession after she became a war goddess. This form is vastly different from it was in her world, instead this form greatly increases her speed, power, and durability. Grand Chariot: Erza conjures a humongous magic circle that shoots down magical energy and can also physically damage her target with it, even while being in close quarters combat. This ability has been augmented to the point where projectiles can erase the target from existence completely. Demon Blade: A sword spell wherein Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for a maximum offense. The force of this attack is so strong, even if she misses her target, the force from it can easily cleave a multiverse in half. This attack is much stronger from close range, as it is capable of destroying the greatest defenses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Aura Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Astral Users Category:Biology Users Category:Leaders Category:Status Effect Users